<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Way by Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801191">The Only Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg/pseuds/Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg'>Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Der kleine Vampir | Little Vampire - Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Danger, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, Romance, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg/pseuds/Rudolph_Sackville_Bagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Romantic, Alternate Ending for "The Little Vampire" (2017)</p><p>"Wind whipped Rudolph’s sides as he flew through the night, dodging pine trees in the direction of Tony’s whistle. Tony’s whistle meant he was in danger, and Rudoph’s eyes burned a furious red at the thought of his mortal in trouble. No one would dare harm a hair on Tony’s head. Not without paying for it dearly."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Thompson/Rudolph Sackville-Bagg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Only Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never before seen chemistry between two animated characters as strong as the chemistry between Tony Thompson and Rudolph Sackville-Bagg. But gay people (like myself) rarely get romantic, happy endings in animated films, especially not gay teenagers. This story is the ending I think Tony and Rudolph deserved.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind whipped Rudolph’s sides as he flew through the night, dodging pine trees in the direction of Tony’s whistle. Tony’s whistle meant he was in danger, and Rudoph’s eyes burned a furious red at the thought of his mortal in trouble. No one would dare harm a hair on Tony’s head. Not without paying for it dearly.</p><p>He burst from the forest into a grassy clearing leading to a jagged cliff, just in time to see Rookery shoot Tony with one of his bazooka-shaped, vampire hunting contraptions. </p><p>Rudolph gasped in horror. Tony barreled over, clutching his stomach, his face contorting with pain. From this distance, Rudolph couldn’t see what Rookery shot Tony with, but he hoped to the stars it was garlic and not a wooden stake.</p><p>Rookery turned his contraption on Rudolph and grinned wickedly.</p><p>“Come to the rescue now, have you, little blood-sucker?”</p><p>“Don’t hurt him, you low down, dirty scumbag!” Tony shouted, grabbed Rookery’s contraption, and pulled it sharply to the left just as something shot out of it with a bang, missing Rudolph by a few feet.</p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” Rookery yanked the contraption back, and Tony, still clinging to the weapon, swung right over the cliff.</p><p>“Woooaah!”</p><p>Tony’s weight and the momentum of the swing sent both Tony and Rookery screaming straight over the edge.</p><p>“Tony! “ Rudolph dove after him. Tony flailed and reached up to Rudolph as he plummeted, his eyes wide with terror.</p><p>With a boost of love-fueled adrenaline, Rudolph zoomed below his mortal friend and caught him safely in his arms. Rookery hit the rocks below with a sickening crunch.</p><p>“Aha! I told you I’d come to your rescue, didn’t I, mortal?” Rudolph boasted and floated to the ground with his mortal’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. Tony’s parents, Rudolph’s parents, and Anna were waiting for them at the bottom, mouths agape at Rookery’s gruesome demise.</p><p>Tony’s grasp on Rudolph’s shoulders loosened.</p><p>“R . . . Rudolph . . . “ </p><p>Rudolph looked into Tony’s sky-blue eyes. They were half shut, and he was almost as pale as a vampire. That must have been an extra scary fall. Even Rudolph was worried he wouldn’t catch him in time. Oh, how he loved holding Tony in his arms. He’d been too nervous to hold him like this before, and now he couldn’t imagine anything better than Tony’s warm body pressed against him, their noses almost touching.</p><p>Tony grimaced. Rudolph straightened up. Oh no. He shouldn’t have leaned in like that. Tony probably thought he was about to kiss him and— Rudolph followed Tony’s gaze to his stomach and the wind was knocked out of him.</p><p>“No . . . ” Rudolph’s chest collapsed. “No, no, no.” He fell to his knees and laid his mortal gently on the ground. Tony winced. A wooden stake was lodged deep in his stomach, and a dark maroon circle spread out through Tony’s sweatshirt around the wound.</p><p>“My son!” Tony’s mother cried.</p><p>Rudolph kneeled beside Tony and clutched his hand.</p><p>“Please, don’t leave me, Tony.” His eyes welled up with tears, and his bottom lip quivered. “For three hundred years, I never had any fun until I met you.”</p><p>Rudolph studied Tony’s face. His eyes were almost closed. Rudolph loved Tony’s gorgeous, round eyes. They were the closest he ever got to seeing blue skies. He loved Tony’s expressive eyebrows, his adorable button nose, his lovely freckles, his mischievous smile. A sob caught in Rudolph’s throat. With the hand not gripping Tony’s, he traced down the side of his mortal’s face and then along his jawline with trembling fingertips. He loved Tony’s sarcastic remarks, his zest for life, his unmatched bravery, and his devotion to his friends and family. He loved Tony. He loved him, and he was going to lose him.</p><p>Tony coughed.</p><p>“You . . . You have to turn me, Rudolph.” His voice was raspy.</p><p>“What?” Rudolph let go of Tony’s hand and touched his own neck in horror. “Tony! You don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“I’ve done my research.” Tony managed a smirk, then hissed from the pain in his stomach. He flopped his head to the side, presenting his neck for Rudolph to bite. </p><p>Panic buzzed in Rudoph’s skull. He looked up at Tony’s parents. Dottie Thompson’s face was buried in her husband’s chest, and they were both weeping.</p><p>“If he doesn’t do it, Tony will die. He’ll be gone forever. It’s the only way.” Anna said.</p><p>Dottie’s gaze met Rudolph’s, and she nodded in approval. Rudolph hyperventilated. </p><p>It was the only way. The only way. If he didn’t bite him, his love would be gone forever. If Rudolph couldn’t stop, if he drank too much of Tony’s blood, he would kill him instead of turning him. But there was no other way to save him. He had to do it. Now. Rudolph took a deep, shaky breath and turned back to Tony.</p><p>His mortal’s eyes were shut. He’d gone completely still. Rudolph clutched Tony’s shoulders and sank his sharp teeth into the warm, soft flesh of Tony’s neck.</p><p>Hot, velvety liquid flowed down Rudolph’s throat. The copper taste was intoxicating. Rudolph had never tasted anything more decadent. His whole body, normally icy cold, filled with glowing warmth. His insides hummed with harmonious life. It felt like being alive again. It felt like basking in sunshine after a restful sleep, with a belly full of warm breakfast. It felt how Rudolph felt when he looked at Tony, but amplified a million times over. Rudolph was delirious with pleasure. It was difficult to stop, difficult not to drain every last drop of blood from the boy he loved. </p><p>With a grunt, Rudolph wrenched himself away from the heaven that was Tony’s neck. He panted over him, gripping the ground at either side of Tony’s head, nails sinking into stone with the magnified strength given to him by a taste of fresh, mortal blood.</p><p>Tony lay still.</p><p>Dottie let out a sob.</p><p>“Tony?” Rudolph gently turned Tony’s face forward. He was limp. Motionless. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He was supposed to come back. His eyes should open, and he should make some wise-crack remark. Nothing.</p><p>Rudolph collapsed over Tony’s chest. No heartbeat. </p><p>“Tony, please. Please, no. Don’t be . . . Don’t be . . .“ He shook with sobs and gripped the fabric of Tony’s sweatshirt. Cold tears streamed down his face. Why did this have to happen? Why, when they’d only just found each other, did Tony have to die? Rudolph never even got to tell him how he felt about him. All of those missed opportunities. Flying through the night holding his mortal’s hand. Sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on the roof of the castle, Tony awestruck by the vast, forested landscape and Rudolph awestruck by the delicate curves of Tony’s lips in profile. Saying farewell at the graveyard, right before Tony bravely trekked to Transylvania to save Rudolph’s clan, when Rudolph nearly kissed him but chickened out at the last moment and hugged him instead. He should’ve kissed him. Stars, why hadn’t he kissed him?</p><p>Tony spasmed.</p><p>“Uhhnnn . . . “ He moaned. </p><p>Rudolph sat up, hope vibrating through him. Tony’s eyebrows furrowed. Around the bite wound, a blue-ish, grey-ish tint spread across Tony’s skin.</p><p>“It’s working!” Anna cried, smiling through her tears. Rudolph was paralyzed, terrified that if he moved a muscle, the hallucination of Tony waking up would fade.</p><p>The blue-ish, grey-ish tint spread faster, covering Tony’s face. The pale pink of his lips frosted into a deathly shade of navy. Tony arched his back and flexed his fingers as his nails darkened and grew into points. </p><p>Tony released a gravelly sigh that was almost a growl. He squinched his eyes, then opened them. Fiery red eyes stared directly into Rudolph’s.</p><p>“Tony!” Rudolph laughed in disbelief and cradled Tony’s soft, cold cheeks in his hands. “You’ve done it, Tony!”</p><p> That feeling of being almost <em>alive</em> swirled in Rudolph’s chest. Tony smiled, showing off a new pair of gleaming vampire fangs.</p><p>“<em>We’ve</em> done it.” He corrected. Then he yanked out the stake, without any sign of pain, and sat up. Rudolph pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p>“Tony. My Tony.”</p><p>The pair floated up in the night sky, holding hands and spinning slowly, like a dance.</p><p>“Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Rudolph said. “I can’t lose you. You’re the most precious treasure in the whole world.”</p><p>Tony let go of Rudolph’s hands, floating on his own for the first time. He wiggled his feet, grinned, and spun around. Rudolph pouted at the loss of Tony’s touch.</p><p>Then Tony floated closer to Rudolph, resting his hands on his shoulders, under the hood of Rudolph’s leather jacket. Rudolph instinctually placed his hands on his treasure’s waist.</p><p>“This way . . . “ Tony bit his lip and looked off to the side. “We can always be together.” He closed his eyes and tilted his face toward Rudolph’s, puckering his lips ever so slightly.</p><p>Rudolph’s stomach swooped. He could hardly believe it. Tony wanted Rudolph to kiss him. He really liked him back. Lovely, perfect, wonderful, angelic Tony Thompson liked him back. </p><p>Impatient, Tony grabbed the hood of Rudolph’s jacket and pulled. </p><p>“Mmmff.” </p><p>Their lips pressed together, and Rudolph’s eyes widened in surprise, then fluttered shut. Warmth flooded his body, blooming within his chest and sending jolts of electricity through his empty veins. Oh, this was better than blood. Much, much better. Tony’s lips were even softer than his neck. His kiss was music, and Rudolph’s heart swelled for the first time in centuries. He held his treasure closer, and Tony hummed happily, tilted his head to the side, and captured Rudolph’s lower lip between his own lips. Rudolph sighed, and the warmth under his skin radiated like a sunrise. Alive. He felt <em>alive</em>.</p><p>Wind swirled around the pair, ruffling Tony’s hair and intensifying the scent Rudolph loved more than any other scent. It made him more delirious than the blood had. Drunk, even. Despite becoming a vampire, Tony still smelled like . . . Tony. A mix of laundry detergent, pine-scented deodorant, and a subtle, sweet smell that Rudolph could only describe with Tony’s name. Tony. His Tony. All his.</p><p>Suddenly (much too suddenly for Rudolph’s taste, who would have been perfectly happy kissing Tony for the rest of eternity), Tony pulled away from the kiss and zoomed through the air, doing summersaults and ecstatic loopty-loops.</p><p>“My boyfriend’s a vampire! Yeah!” He shouted for all of Germany to hear. “Yeah!”</p><p>“<em>You’re</em> a vampire too, now.” Rudolph chuckled, still woozy from both the kiss and Tony’s use of the word, “boyfriend.”</p><p>“And don’t think that means you’re getting out of school, young man.” Dottie called from below.</p><p>“Your mother’s right. Vampire or not, you still need a good education, so we’re going to homeschool you.” Bob Thompson agreed.</p><p>Tony and Rudolph floated to the ground, hand in hand.</p><p>“You’ll have to alter your sleeping patterns, I’m afraid.” Freda Sackville-Bagg’s satiny voice reminded them.</p><p>“Oh, that’s right . . . “ Dottie frowned up at her husband. Bob scratched his beard in contemplation. Then he perked up and put his hands on his hips like a heroic action figure.</p><p>“That’ll be no problem. I’ve just been offered a design job in New Zealand. I thought we were gonna have to move there, but I can work remotely from here, and the time zone difference will line up just right!”</p><p>“Oh, how lovely!” Said Anna.</p><p>Rudolph’s father stepped forward.</p><p>“You can stay with us, in the castle.”</p><p>“We’d love to.” Bob playfully punched the shoulder of his new friend. Fredrick Sackville-Bagg scowled at first, and then he smiled.</p><p>“But don’t you think for one minute that you and Rudolph will be sharing a room.” Tony’s mom waggled her finger at the two boys who were still holding hands.</p><p>“Mooooom!” Tony whined, and his cheeks blushed a dark blue. “Stooop.”</p><p>The Sackville-Bagg family flew back to the castle, but Tony and Rudolph rode in the backseat of the Thompsons’ truck. Tony snuggled into Rudolph’s shoulder, and Rudolph held his mortal close. No. He shook his head. Not his mortal. His <em>vampire.</em> His <em>boyfriend</em>. Rudolph kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head and smiled dreamily at the stars out the window. Perhaps being an immortal bloodsucker for all eternity wouldn’t be so bad, now that he had an eternity with Tony.</p><p>And they “lived” happily ever after.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I'd love to know your thoughts in the comments. If you'd like me to write more about these adorable soulmates, let me know! I'm open to suggestions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>